leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Amelia |jname=アミリア |tmname=Amelia |slogan=no |image=Amelia.png |size=110px |caption= |gender=Female |colors=yes |hair=Light brown |eyes=Green |game=yes |generation= |games=Pokémon Shuffle }} Amelia (Japanese: アミリア Amelia) is a character in Pokémon Shuffle. She acts as the tutorial for the game. Quotes *Espurr stage :"Why, hello! You must be a new Trainer. You're about to start out on a journey to meet Pokémon! I'm . I'm here to cover all your progress and report it. Get used to seeing this face! Now, where are we off to first?" :"Ah, I spy a wild over there. Let's check it out!" :"Here you can see some info about this wild . It's finally time for your first battle, huh? Pretty exciting!" :"Oh, and one more thing! Do you see these Hearts here? Every time you start a battle, you'll use up one . This timer shows how long before you regenerate a Heart." :"Aha! There it is! A wild ! In a battle, line up Pokémon in the to attack... ...and reduce your opponent's in order to win! Let's see what you can do! Line up Pokémon in the puzzle area to attack . So make a match of three of the same Pokémon in a row! How about that right there? If you move it here, you'll have three of them in a row. That's the ticket! How about this next? Oh, you pulled off a combo by making consecutive matches! Oops, I forgot to mention one thing: your remaining ! Always pay attention to how many moves you have left. If you run out of moves, your opponent will give you the slip! With that in mind, let's use this to end the battle! You did it! Your opponent is out of HP and pretty weak!" :"This is your chance to catch it! This'll make a great story. And its is maxed! This should be an easy catch! Tap the below, and show me your moves!" :"Beautiful! This is going to make a great report, thanks to you!" :"You've reached S Rank on your first-ever battle. That’s great! When you defeat a Pokémon, you can get , too. You've got some skills—you're racking up rewards already!" *Bulbasaur stage :"Looks like a new Pokémon has appeared! Let's catch it, too! Why not bring along the you just caught? Set and it'll join you in the upcoming battle! Slide a Pokémon to this orange box here to set it. That's your support, all set! Now let's get back. If you're all ready for battle, it's time to get started. Oh, but first... Remember the you got? You can exchange them for before a battle begins. The items you can get will all be a great aid in battle. When you get enough Coins, you might want to use them! But as a special treat, I'll give you a little item today. It increases the number of moves you’ll have in a battle. Good luck out there!" :"That reminds me... You already know to line up three Pokémon to attack. But lining up more than three could also be good, right? For example, you could make a plus sign with this group... ...or even make a line of four matching icons right here! I bet they'd do more damage that a plain match of three! Why not give it a try?" :"Look earned Exp. Points for beating ! Get enough Exp. Points, and your Pokémon will ... ...and become stronger! So catch tons of Pokémon and make them real battlers!" *Squirtle stage :"The next opponent looks like it'll be ! It is a Water type. So types like Grass or even Electric should be effective! Why not bring if you need a Grass type? Try setting as one of your Support Pokémon! You'll keep on catching more Pokémon from now on, too. If you get unsure about which Pokémon to bring into battle... ...you can always get help from the button. If you want to battle effectively against your opponent... ...pick Pokémon based on the ones in the puzzle area! Good, you're all set. On to the battle!" :"You will be able to do more damage than usual... ...by attacking with a type that is effective against your foe. Line up plenty of to win through this battle, too!" *Charmander stage :"We haven’t yet discussed Pokémon's special skills, huh? Each Pokémon has a special skill it can trigger in battle. Try to use one in your battle against this ! Charmander is a Fire type, so that means... ...you could bring the Water-type with you! OK, is all set. On to the battle!" :"Apparently has the skill. Sure sounds like you're going to need four of something. I spy a spot where you could line up four ... Why not try moving one of your to there?" *Eevee stage :"Oh, that one got away... Don't worry-you're sure to get it if you use a ! You usually have to , but this one's on me. Give it a try! Fantastic! You'll find that some Pokémon are easier to catch than others. You'll need to get a Great Ball... ...So try to use them only when you really need to! Having moves left also helps you to catch Pokémon. So I guess your battle skill is really important, too. Beat foes real quick to make it easier to catch Pokémon!" :"Hm? That you just caught dropped something... Wow! It's a ! It dropped a ! You'll need Jewels if you want to get things in the shop. Let's go check it out! In the shop, you can exchange Jewels for Hearts or Coins. I've also heard that you can buy more Jewels yourself... ...using your Nintendo eShop balance. They're really valuable, so be sure you use them wisely!" *Pidgey stage :"Ooh, tricky! The foe is trying to your moves with that rock! It seems that whenever this number here reaches zero... ...your foe will do something to disrupt you in your play. You'll have to pay attention to your opponent as you move! Break rocks like this one by making matches beside them." *Having 4 Support Pokémon on a 3-Pokémon stage :"Oh... The last slot for your Support Pokémon has an icon. That means that you can only bring three Pokémon to this stage." *Mega Audino stage :"The next Pokémon you'll face is a bit different than before. It might resemble an , but look close and you'll see!" :"Did you hear that? About and ... I'm not sure what it all means, but it sounds pretty good! So beat that guy, and get your hands on a !" *Happiny stage :"You did it! Let's try using that right away! I asked the Trainer back there about how, and he said... ...only the Pokémon you have ... ...can use Mega Evolution from among your Support Pokémon. And if you don’t have a Mega Stone for a certain Pokémon... it won’t Mega Evolve even if you set it in the first position. The you just got was , so that means... Let's try putting in the first position! Oops! Ignore me! It's already there, huh? Time to give it a whirl!" :"I'll give you a Heart this one time-I can't wait to see it!" :"I did hear one other thing from that Trainer you battled before. He said match until this gauge here fills up... ...and that's how you can trigger Mega Evolution! Every time you match up three of a Mega-Evolved Pokémon... ...you'll trigger that Pokémon's special Mega Effects! Now it's showtime!" *Mareep stage :"Those Mega Evolution effects were awesome! It looks like it'll come in handy in lots of future battles, too! Oh, and that's not all! It looks like you can now your game! When you , you'll be able to get ... ...that any Trainer could want or need! You may even get a chance to meet rare or special Pokémon! You have to to check in, though. Try it out whenever you have the time! Now I should go, so I can write up my report on your exploits! Thanks for letting me shadow you like this! I hope we'll get the chance to meet again!" *Update 1.3 :"Hey, friend! Have you been collecting lots of Pokémon? Since you've been working so hard, here's a little reward! See that icon there? That icon shows how much I recommend a Pokémon. More icons means that I recommend it more. Keep an eye out for my icons and get some great Pokémon! Now I should get back to my own work. Good luck!" Names Category:Pokémon Shuffle es:Amelia fr:Amelia zh:阿米莉娅